1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shutter assemblies and, more particularly, to a shutter curtain assembly having interlocking blade portions which are movable between folded and unfolded positions to cover an opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various shutter assemblies are known in the art. Such assemblies are normally constructed of linking members which, when a number of members are assembled, form a continuous curtain for covering a garage or other entrance area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,434, issued to Forquer, teaches a winding mechanism for a rollable shutter curtain. A plurality of linking members are provided which wrap around a central tubular drum portion. A plurality of spaced apart arms project from the tubular drum and one of the arms acts as a first of the linking members so that the linking members may be wound or unwound from the drum by a crank or by powered means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,084, issued to Inamura et al., teaches a rolling shutter for a building entrance or a window. The shutter is constructed of a number of elongated slats arranged vertically in a partially overlapping relationship. Pivot pins are located at the lower ends of the slats and are acted upon by actuating means to sequentially pivot the slats from an opening to a closing position.
The shortcoming of the prior art is that it does not teach a shutter construction having interlocking members which are foldable against each other and which are capable of withstanding the force of high winds and the impact forces from objects which are hurtled at high speeds by such winds, especially in hurricane zones.